


Mundane Evening Activities

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [154]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Ficlet, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loki Wants To Plot, Loki's Thoughts, Missy Wants To Plot, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pronouns, Time Lords and Ladies, loki died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Loki and Missy meet in Missy's version of Heaven.





	Mundane Evening Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts).



> While digging through all my files I found this ficlet I'd written for **Chitarra** , who had asked for a fic where Loki and Missy meet.

He didn't know what to make of her. Him. Them. Them in the singular was probably the best, for he knew the Time Lords had the ability to swap genders with each regeneration, and this woman before him had once been the feared man called "The Master," who had caused more trouble than his father at his worst.

Troublesome, and yet intriguing.

He had to admit Missy was a far lovelier sight to lay eyes on than the other incarnations, and he knew Missy would use that to an advantage. He'd been used before for other people's advantage and used others for his. Games of trickery came second nature to him, after all. But there was...reluctance. Missy might be of the Time Lord lineage but they were lower than a God, and that was what he was.

Musn't forget that. Musn't get distracted.

He leaned forward, arms clasped on the table. "Tell me, Missy. What do you want from me?"

The smile that spread on Missy's lips was beguiling, intriguing. Interesting. It had been far too long since he had been _interested_. "Oh, we've got plenty of time for that, Loki. But first...shall we take a walk?"

"A walk," he said.

Missy nodded. "A walk."

"Very well," he said, and their smile increased, but not in warmth, just in size.

Interesting indeed.


End file.
